


The Beginning

by AugustClown



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: The beginning of Ciri and Cerys' relationship





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I know Cerys speaks with a Scottish accent/dialect, but I find it difficult to write dialogue with it (I’m really sorry, I’m a chum), so her dialogue is in standard English.

For the beginning of her childhood, Cerys couldn’t remember a time when Ciri wasn’t in Ard Skellig playing with her and her brother. In fact, the heiress to Nilfgaard had lived in Ard Skellig with the an Craites for 3 years, from the ages of 7 to 10. Cerys didn’t think much of it as a kid; Ciri always was running around with Hjalmar, the two of them closer in age by a year. But, when Hjalmar so inclined, he didn’t mind letting them play with Cerys. Sure the girl was 5 years younger than him, and 3 years younger than Ciri, but he loved the girl and knew that she could keep up with them. And keep up she did. She would always be running around after them in the gardens, keeping up with them as they jumped over tree roots in the fields outside of their home, catching flying bugs with almost as much skill as either of the two older kids. They were happy playing together.

Then, when Ciri was 10, she was taken away. And neither Cerys nor Hjalmar had heard from her again. Their father told them that Ciri had to go away for training. Both had understood, Hjalmar had already begun his training, and 7 year old Cerys was eager to start hers.

And that was that.

Except now, it’s been 11 years, and Cerys has been crowned Queen of the Skellige Isles, just two weeks after her 18th birthday. At her ceremony, she thanks Geralt, and he in turn tells her that there was no one else better for the job.

“Well, you were clearly the best option. You are very level-headed and you want to know the full picture before making a decision. Those are necessary qualities in a leader.”

The two hug, and Geralt leaves to search for Ciri. Cerys hopes her old friend is okay. She doesn’t have much time to dwell on the subject before another Skelliger approaches her and congratulates her on her coronation, distracting her from thoughts of a certain ashen-haired woman.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

It is weeks before she hears about Ciri. Word reaches to her from Hjalmar, who went with their father to help Geralt fight. It is also when she hears that her father has died. At first, she is just numb. Surely the messenger got it wrong. But, when she is handed the letter that Hjalmar wrote, she reads it and breaks down into tears. Luckily, the room she is in is empty; it would not do her well if people saw their fierce leader crying.

Hjalmar and the small number of troops she sent to Kaer Morhen return, and they put together a memorial for him.

Many people show up, Cerys notices. However, she fails to notice the ashen-haired woman standing in the back of the crowd, cloak drawn to hide most of her hair and face. The woman vanishes as soon as the burning boat is out of sight.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A few months after the Battle at Kaer Morhen, Cerys finally shows up to Kaer Trolde herself. She doesn’t teleport into the room as one might expect. Instead, a guard announces her arrival.

“Your Majesty, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon to see you.”

The woman announced walks into the room, and Cerys drinks the woman in.

The Ciri she knew was very tomboy-ish, but still a rather cute girl.

The woman before her now was an incredibly beautiful woman with a scar across her face.

Both version of Ciri are tough, demanding respect.

This version of Ciri, though, has Cerys weak at the knees.

Who knew another woman could be so beautiful?

She cursed herself in her head, getting a little mad at herself for being taken away by another woman.

She is a queen; she doesn’t have time for romance.

But, she does have time for lust.

With her old friend in front of her, Cerys can’t help but begin to think wicked thoughts of what she wants to do to the older woman.

Ciri breaks the silence first, “Your Majesty, I came here to thank you for allowing your brother and father to fight for me. And some of you troops, of course. I am also here to offer my condolences. I know how much your father meant to you. He was a great man for letting me live here for 3 years, and an even better one for fighting for me when I needed it most.”

“You’re welcome, swallow. My father was a great man, and going out in battle was just how he was meant to go out. I’m just glad I got to tell him how much I loved him before he left. And please, enough with the formalities. You can still call me Cerys. You are an old friend after all.”

Ciri smiles, and Cerys melts, “Alright, Cerys. I hope you do not mind, but I will be staying on the Isle for a few days. I was hoping to catch up with you whenever you aren’t busy. You are an old friend, as you said, and it has been 11 years since we’ve seen each other.”

Cerys replies, “Yes, you’re more than welcome on this Isle. In fact, I will have a room made up for you! I cannot allow you to spend your money here. You saved us all from the Wild Hunt.”

“You’re far too kind, Cerys, but I thank you.”

The two continue to smile at each other, and Cerys continues to think how fucked she is over this beautiful woman.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Over the next few days, the two women catch up on their lives.

And of course, Cerys makes not so subtle attempts to flirt with the older woman.

She is only human after all, and a gorgeous woman like Ciri would make anyone’s blood sing.

But as they continue to talk, Cerys actually feels herself developing feelings for Ciri, and that makes her nervous.

Lust is something she can deal with. She can sleep with Ciri and then move on with her life.

But feelings? Feelings complicate things. Feelings mean staying the night and anxiously awaiting Ciri’s return to Kaer Trolde. They mean that Cerys’ heart is slowly being pried from her possession and handed to the Witcheress. And Cerys doesn’t know if she can handle that.

Then, Ciri’s last night comes. Cerys is sad her old friend is leaving, but she is also secretly relieved. Her friend leaving means that she can start moving on from these feelings.

The two walk to Cerys’ room. Ciri, of course, insisted that she do so, wanting to make sure the Queen was safe.

“Really, Ciri, you know I’m safe in my own castle, right?”

“Well you do remember what happened here a few months ago with the feast, don’t you?”

Cerys rolls her eyes, “You weren’t even there! And the problem was taken care of! There are no bears here ready to attack me.”

“I know I wasn’t there, but Geralt told me! You can never be too careful about this, Your Majesty.”

Cerys again rolls her eyes, this time at the formality. Ciri mostly called her Cerys, but she always used her title jokingly in light situations. It was equally charming as it was annoying.

“Well, we’ve reached the door to my room. See? All safe.”

Ciri scrunches up her face, “Wait, there’s something on your face. Is it magic or something? Here, let me try to get it off.”

Cerys can’t manage a response before the other woman’s lips are on hers, kissing her lightly and shyly. 

Ciri pulls back with worry on her face.

Cerys lets out the breath she was holding.

“Something on my face, huh? Something that required your lips to touch my lips to remove?”

Ciri, to her credit, nods resolutely with the utmost serious expression on her face, “Yes. It is gone now, don’t worry.”

Cerys chuckles, “Oh, I wasn’t. Now kiss me again, like you mean it this time.”

Cerys grabs the other woman by the collar of her shirt and fuses their lips together. The two continue to kiss outside for a few minutes. When Ciri moans against her, Cerys remembers where they are, and she opens the door to her room and manages to get them inside.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The next morning, Ciri leaves. Cerys is sad, yes, but she knows that the Path will lead Ciri to her again. It had to. As she looked at the retreating Witcheress’s figure, Cerys knew right there and then that she was absolutely tied to the other woman for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
